Unsafe
by Gingerkit
Summary: Kayla is a former outcast of her clan, because she has the ten-tailed demon leopard, Mykoromo, sealed inside her, and of her eyes, when her clan is killed by the one and only Orochamaru, she runs into the The village hidden in the leaves and meets Anko, she ends up staying in Konahoa
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! please be nice to me, cuz this is my first story for Naruto!**

**I own Naruto!XD Actually no I don't, I'm just in denial :*(**

**Summery: **

**She was an outcast, someone who was constantly told she would be a horrible ninja...just because of her eyes...Why?...she was half-blind...her name is Kayla...her clan was killed...by the one and only Orochimaru**

**Kayla's Pov**

"Someone Help!" I yelled as the stranger ran after me, I scanned the streets, looking for anything, or anyone, that would save me from the man who had killed my family. My clan.

_Thats it, there's a house!_ I thought as I ran up to the house, I pounded on the door "Someone let me in, Please!" I screamed, tears ran down my face, forming a puddle at my feet.

**Anko's Pov**

"Someone Let me in, Please!" I heard someone scream, while banging there fists on the door, my neck started hurting _Shit, My curse mark, he has to be close_ I thought, I ran to the door and opened it.

I seen a little girl, who looked like she was about seven years old, was on the ground, crying, I pulled her into my house_ Why was he after this girl?_ I thought.

I looked out the window to see that Orochimaru was gone, I hugged the girl "It's okay...It's okay" I said.

Soon the little girl was asleep _I'll bring her to the hokages tommorrow, then if he say's she can stay, I will get somewhere for her to stay, if not she will live with me_ I thought as I picked up the girl and layed her on my bed I have to keep her safe I thought as I put my arm around her.

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Kayla will be paired with...A MYSTERY GUY! lets just say he has the word 'Love' on his forhead!**

**Next time: Kayla is taken to the Hokages to see if she can stay in the village,and it happens to be the first day of Ninja acadamy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto!**

**Last time**

Soon the little girl was asleep _I'll bring her to the hokages tomorrow, then if he say's she can stay, I will get somewhere for her to stay, if not she will live with me_ I thought as I picked up the girl and layed her on my bed _I have to keep her safe_ I thought as I put my arm around her.

**This time**

"Anko, who is this?" A old man, known as the Hokage asked The woman, who had walked in with a child, who looked at the age of seven.

"Hokage, this child came to my doorstep last night, a mysterious ninja after her, and I saved her, can she stay?" Anko asked.

"What is your name, young ninja and where is your family?" The Hokage asked "Its Kayla, and Umm.. Th-They were- T-They w-wer-were k-kil-killed" Kayla said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Very well, I will ask Naruto if she could stay with him, and Kayla, come with me, you will be attending Ninja Acadamy" The Hokage said.

-**-(Timeskip)-**-

We entered a room with a man with a cut going across his nose and a bunch of kids "Iruka" The hokage said "This kid is named Kayla, her whole clan was killed, and I would like for her to be in your class" The Hokage continued, many kids looked at me shocked, I Iooked over at a table to see a boy about my age looking at me sympitheckly, he had black hair and dark grey eyes.

"Okay, Kayla, come up and introduce yourself please" Iruka ordered, I walked up to the front of the class "Hi, I'm Kayla, I am from the Hidden Clan of Animals, which was killed last night, I am the only survivor, I have a short temper, and I am actually Blind in my left eye" I said, I blinked her Blue-Grey eyes in surprise _Wow, there not yelling insults at me_ I thought

"Kayla, you will be partners with Sasuke, Sasuke, raise your hand" Iruka ordered "We will be working on dodging the weapons that might be thrown at us by an enemy, so we will be playing Dodge-Kuni, Kayla, you can take mine for now" Iruka continued, he led out 10 black kuni to me.

I took the kuni "Okay everyone, touch the walls with one hand, try to dodge the Kuni, if you get hit more than 3 times, you will come over here and let the Medic-nin's heal you, then will wait for the end of the game" Iruka said "Go!" Iruka yelled.

Then all hell broke loose.

I saw a Kuni coming torwards me, I dodged in time to see that if I didn't dodge, it would have hit me in the chest, where my heart is. .

I looked in my weapon pouch _Dammit, I'm out of Kuni_ I thought, I looked over to see a bunch of Kuni stuck in the wall, and I was the only one left that wasn't out.

I ran over, dodging all of the Kuni that was thrown at me, I pulled on one of the Kuni, it was stuck.

A kuni grazed the side of my head, blood dripped down my head and on the floor, I pulled on the Kuni again, it came loose _Finally!_ I threw the Kuni at Neji, who was also the last person to be in the game.

**Mysterious person's pov**

_Hmm, She's strong, and can actually dodge the weapons, she will be an excellent pawn to do my evil deeds_

Neji dodged and threw his own Kuni, I dodged "Okay, everyone! This is the end of the game" Iruka yelled, I walked up to the Medic-nin's who, made a couple of hand signs, and I was healed.

**Please review, when you don't review, it makes me feel like this story isn't worthy for people to review :*(**

**Next time: Kayla goes to Naruto's and WHAT?! She can change into animals?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**Neji:Yay! I won the Game, last Chapter!**

**Kayla:No you didn't! I did **

**Neji:I did! And you didn't!**

**Kayla:No I di- *Is cut off by Ginger, who is annoyed***

**Ginger:SHUTUP! both of you won, now on with the story**

**Kayla:No, you forgot the disclaimer**

**Neji:I'll say the disclaimer!**

**Kayla:No, I get to say it!**

**Ginger: Guys, please, be quiet for once, and you guys argue like a married couple!**

**Kayla:Sowwy Ginger Fox, AND WE DO NOT FIGHT LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!**

**Random fan-girl: Gingerkit does not own warriors!**

**Ginger:Get. out. of. here**

**Randome Sasuke fan:NEVER!**

**Ginger:Where is the chainsaw?!**

**Neji:Here you go *Hands Ginger the Chainsaw***

**Random fan-girl: W-what are you doing with that*Sweatdrops**Starts backing away slowly* HELP ME!**

**Ginger:On with the story!**

**Naruto's pov**

I walked down to the Hokages, who had summoned me "What do you want, old man?" I asked as I walked in the door.

I seen the Hokage at the desk and the new girl, Kayla, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Naruto" I gulped, _this shoul_d _be bad_ I thought "How would you like to have someone live with you?" The Hokage asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Hokage, I'll just have to clean up a bit" I said, suprised that I would finnaly have someone to talk to.

"Good, because, as you heard earlier, Kayla's clan was killed, her clan was the 'Hidden Clan of animals' Who have a secret jutsu, it is a power in there eyes, it is called Inuyokay sessomayu, it lets her control other peoples actions, and use mind cotrol on them, oh and one last thing, she has a demon sealed inside her...its name is, Mykoromo, The demon allows Kayla to turn into different animals" The Hokage explained.

"Kayla, can you show me a animal form" I asked "Sure, I was going to turn into a animal anyways" Kayla said, a small smile on her face.

Kayla shrunk, and formed pointy ears and a fluffy tail...she was a Fox cub "Oh my god...Kayla, you are so cute!" I yelled "Here you can get on my sholder, and we'll go to the ramen Shop"(Forgot its name, so I'm going with 'The Ramen Shop'!XD).

(**At the Ramen shop)**

I walked into the Ramen shop, with Kayla, in fox form, on my sholder, I seen Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Ino eating ramen.

I walked over and sat a seat away from Sasuke, so Kayla could sit down "Sasuke! I love you, never leave me!" Ino cried, hugging Sasuke, I rolled my eyes.

Kiba walked over and pulled Ino off of Sasuke, but he couldn't help notice, the Fox cub on my sholder. "What's that on your sholder, Naruto?" Kiba asked me "Oh, this is Kayla!" I yelled.

"You know thats a Fox cub, dobe" Sasuke said, Kayla started growling at Kiba, and Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and started growling also, They pounced, but before Akamaru reached Kayla, Akamaru did a face plant into a wall of ice "That has to hurt" Naruto yelled, while laughing my but off.

Kayla looked at me, and noticed that I was getting irritated with her, and decided that it was time to turn back into a human, Kayla started growing, clothes appeared, and her ears and tail dissapeared, I looked over at the others, there mouths were open, and then Kayla walked over and sat next to me and Sasuke.

**Kayla's pov**

"A bowl of beef ramen, please" I said while smiling, the man walked in the back, I looked over at the others, they were looking at me...creepily..._Oh my flippin god...they are looking at me like I just grown another head...and the two girls with the blond and bubblegum hair are looking at me like they want to kill me_ I thought "Hi, I'm Kayla Mykoru**(A/N:I couldn't think of a last name so I went with this one!)**, and you are?" I said.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" The boy next to me said "Those two banchee's over there are Sakura and Ino" The two Girl/Banchee's sulked "And the three guys over there are Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji" Sasuke said, nodding his head torwards the three boys.

"Come on Naruto, we have to go!" I whispered, Me and Mykoromo were fighting again, and I was losing "Aww...Why?!" Naruto whined "Because, Me and Mykoromo are fighting again, and I'm losing" I whispered, Naruto nodded.

"Bye guys, but we have to go" Naruto said.

(At the house)

"This is your house?!" I asked, it was a wreck "You can sleep on the couch, we will clean out your room tomorrow" Naruto said ""Okay, I'm going for a walk" I said.

I walked out the door and ran down the street..fresh memories of my family laying on the floor...dead

_Flahback_

_"Mom, Dad, Adrieanna!" I yelled as I ran down the hall...I opened The kitchen door, only to see my mom and dad, laying on the floor...in there own puddle of blood...'There dead' a voice told me in the back of my head, it was my demon._

_"Adrieanna! I yelled, hoping she was still alive_

_End of Flashback_

I jumped in a tree, hoping that nowone was near, somone that was near that would see me cry, tears forming in my eyes, I started to sing.

**"Please, Please, Forgive me**

**But I won't be home again**

**Maybe someday you'll look up**

**and barely concious you'll say to no one**

**"Isn't somthing missing?"**

**You won't cry for my absence, I know**

**You forgot me long a go**

**Am I that Uniportant?"**

I sung with tears in my eyes, my eyes were blurry, so I didn't see two people watching me...one was Sasuke Uchiha and the other...Kabuto...Orochamaru's #1 spy.

**"Am I so insignifigent?**

**Isn't somthing missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?"**

I sung with sadness, with tears in my eyes _Everyones gone, I'm all alone, I can't beleive it_ I thought as I made a fist, Blood came from my eyes...I was Crying Bloody Tears

**"Even though I'm the sacrifice**

**You won't try for me, not now**

**Even though I'd die to know you love me**

**I'm all alone**

**Isn't someone missing me?.**

**Please, Please, Forgive me**

**But I won't be home again"**

Sasuke and Kabuto watched me sing with pity in their eyes eyes _What did Orochamaru do to this kid to make her so sad..._ Kabuto thought.

**"I know what you do to yourself**

**I breath deep and cry out**

**Isn't somthing missing**

**Isn't someone missing me?"**

**"Kayla, where are you?!" Naruto called, I ignored him.**

**"Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now**

**Though I'd die to know you love me**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me**

**And if I bleed**

**I'll bleed**

**knowing you **

**don't care.**

**And If I sleep,**

**Just to dream of you**

**I'll wake without you there**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't somthing...**

**Even though I'm the sacrifice**

**You won't try for me not now**

**Though I'd die to know you love me**

**I'm all alone**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone mssing me?"**

**_The song is Missing from evanscence**

**Please read and reveiw!**

**Things NOT to do when I'm not updating**

**-Shave a squirrel**

**-Jump in front of a bus**

**-Start a fire**


	4. scroll stealing and hospitals

**Rock Lee: Hi, my youths, please read and reveiw**

**Ginger:Uhh...Lee**

**Rock Lee:What?**

**Ginger:GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Sakura:Ginger fox does not own warriors! Isn't that right Sasuke**

**Sasuke:Hn**

**Naruto:You gotta Read & Reveiw, beleive it!**

**Sasuke's pov**

_Her song...it was so sad_ I thought as I walked down the street, after her song was done, she left, and surprisingly, I wasn't the only one watching Kayla, a man was wearing a AMBU mask and was wearing a black cape.

**Kayla's pov(Time skip to the part where Naruto is tricked into stealing the scroll)**

I walked into me and Naruto's house, lamps were broken, and silverwear were on the floor, I heard somthing, it was coming from my room.

I turned into a snow leopard, and walked into my room, I seen a man with white hair**(A/N: Its not Kabuto or Kakashi)**, I pounced, and ran my claws through the mans scull, once I pulled my claws out of his head, he turned into a log.

_Dammit, Its a trap!_ I ran outside, and sniffed the air for Naruto's scent There!.

I ran into the woods to get naruto out of whatever trouble he got himself into.

"Iruka couldn't care less about you!" The white haired man yelled "Kayla, she dosen't car-" He was cut of by me pouncing on him "What! I thought I put a bomb in your room!" He yelled.

"If you ever touch Naruto or say that again, I will rip out your guts and shove them down your throat!" I snarled, he nodded quickly, and I didn't notice he had a kuni in his hand.

"Or maybe not" The man said as his hand flew out from under me, before shoving the Kuni into my stomach.

i ran my claws into his throat, he choked up blood as he spoke his last words "Y-you Wil-Will Pa-pay" His eyes became blank and his hand slipped off of the Kuni, and fell the ground.

**_Yes, Blood, More, I need more!_** Mykoromo said.

Shutup, you stupid leopard! **_I want to be free, and I will have it, One way or another_** Mykoromo said I TOLD YOU TO SHUTUP! I screamed at my demon.

I tried to get back up, but I fell back down Dammit, I'm losing to much blood I thought as I looked down at the pool of blood I was in.

**Kiba's pov**

Akamaru was acting up, he was running all over the place, and his he was lifting his nose into the air, like he was trying to sniff somthing out, suddenly his eyes widened.

_"Follow me, I smell blood"_ Akamaru barked "Take me there" I ordered my companion

I walked into the clearing, I saw Naruto on the ground with several scorch marks on his body.

A white haired man who was laying on his back, in a puddle of blood, and finally, Kayla, in her form of a Snow leopard, on the ground with a Kuni sticking out of her stomach.

I walked over to the man with white hair, and seen four claw marks on his neck _Yup, he's definitely dead._

Then I walked over to Naruto and checked his pulse _He's alive_ I thought, I walked over to Kayla, I felt her pulse, it was faint, but still there, after I checked her pulse, I examined her wounds, there was a Kuni inbeded in her stomach, and there were several scorch marks on her face.

I went over to Kayla to pick her up _"No, I will drag the stupid leopard, you get Naruto"_ Akamaru barked.

**(At the Hospital) Kayla's pov**

I woke up in a hospital bed, I seen flowers on the table beside my table, a nurse walked into the room.

"Oh, your awake" The nurse said "Your clothes are in that closet, for when you get released from the hospital" The nurse continued.

**Time skip [One hour later]**

Another nurse walked into Kayla's room, and screamed, Kayla's bed was emty, and she was not supposed to be out of bed yet!

**Please review**

**I am going to update again tonight, but after this Its either Review or no chapters, because you guys are making me feel like my story is not worth reviewing and that I'm a horrible author.**


End file.
